Technical Field
The present disclosure generally relates to electronic circuits and, more specifically, to contactless communication circuits. The present disclosure more specifically is directed to selection of a communication mode between a contactless communication terminal and a contactless communication circuit.
Description of the Related Art
The development of applications usable in contactless communications, between a proximity coupling device (PCD), for example, a contactless terminal (Contactless Reader), and a contactless integrated circuit (Proximity Integrated Circuit—PIC) or a contactless integrated circuit card (Proximity Integrated Circuit Card—PICC) generates new difficulties.
In particular, communications comply with evolving standards, which may raise problems of compatibility between different generations of devices or circuits.
Further, contactless integrated circuits, be they included in a microcircuit card, in a mobile phone, or in any other portable device, are more and more often capable of hosting a plurality of applications having different security levels. For example, a microcircuit card may host a bank application, for example, according to the EMV (Eurocard-MasterCard-Visa) standard, and other so-called proprietary applications, for example, access control, transport, and the like applications.
Such different applications may require different protocols. Usual systems are based on a detection, by the reader, of the capacity of the card to communicate according to one standard or another. However, this generates false rejections, that is, a card which would be capable of communicating with a reader is refused by said reader.